LOTM: Dark Skies Epilogue
(21 years have past in Seris's Multiverse since Alkorin's defeat. The Shadows were rebuilt by Solneer and the heroes have split off back home. Since then, many things have happened in the Omniverse. Seris is seen holding a speech in front of the newly constructed Protectorate hall. A building honoring past and fallen Protectors as well as other heroes. At the end of his speech, Ashley walks up to him with his two children Alex and Erin as they both kiss. The building is shown with a statue of Garrick standing before it. Meanwhile, a general store is seen on Coruscant named Rex's General Goods. It cuts to the inside where an older looking Rex is seen scanning items for a customer before he is paid as the customer walks out. Rex begins cleaning off the counter before he looks over to the wall, showing a framed photo of him and the rest of the heroes during the Shadow War.) (Tempest still resumes helping the heroes of her multi-universe however she can. Bwynraya, she still goes by despite being a human, remained on the heroes side. Though she never got her memories back, she made peace with that and decided to live her life by helping the heroes. She does by training new soldiers to make sure they are prepared for all future threats. She's a very strict trainer as many of the graduates would say. The Renegade's re-joined society sometime later. However, they were not without their problems. Sometime after Garrick's death, a terrible famine had struck the Shadows. But luckily, they were able to get help from their friends from the other Multi-Universe. Lexi Green, having heard their plight, helped them restore the Badlands that surrounded their home into a bountiful ground, capable of sustaining life. From there the Renegades were able to expanded their homes and live on. They remain greatful to Lexi to this day and remember to respect Nature.) (As for the heroes of the other Multi-Universe. 14 years had pasted since the Shadow's defeat. New Shine was rebuilt after its destruction. However, with the damaged that had been done to the Order, the Multi-Universal United Government was destroyed. But from its ashes, came the Multi-Universal United Republic. With this move, it showed many that rebuilding from a terrible event is possible, and it was to build better relation with other universes. As for the heroes themselves. The Ninja Steel Rangers, having return their Ninja Power Stars, and sent the Ninja Nexis away to parts unknown, live out their lives as normal teenagers. Tommy Oilver returned home to his wife and his son. David Johnson returned to his home on Coruscant along with Juniper. The two continue to live a happy life together) (Daniel Bearinger resumed his life in Canterlot City. He graduated from Canterlot High, and making good on his promise, married his girlfriend Cloe Carter. Later, Daniel was named Sentinel of the Republic, where he now takes the responsibility to lead the Republic. Cloe Carter having embraced her psychic powers, went to her birth mother Catherine and asked her to help with understanding her powers. Catherine was happy to help her and wanted to know about Cloe's amazing power that she used to defeat Andrak. After she married Daniel, Cloe's adoptive parents, Alex William and Jessica Conrad and finally decided to retire, believing the next generation was in good hands. And after Daniel was named Sentinel, he made Cloe the commander of operations for the Order of the Just. A job she was more then glad to accept.) (Jack Mason returned to his home of Zandar where he lived out his life. He would leave a couple of times to travel with his girlfriend Lexi when she decided to travel. After Daniel was named Sentinel, he asked Jack to be his vice-sentinel. He accepted the position and now works along side his best friend. Marion Samson had suffered much from the whole ordeal. She still felt the trauma from her torture at the hands of Sarco. Though she was able to get though with the help of her boyfriend and close friends. After graduating high school, Marion decided to go into politics. After much study and years of hard work, she ran a long and hard fought campaign. Her efforts paid off, as she was made President of the United States.) (Jane Jones lived on with her life after returning home. When it was announced that Daniel and Cloe were getting married, she could not be more happy for the two. And yet... Though she would never admit it, a small part of her felt heart broken, for now she truly knows that the woman she loves, will never be hers. Her friends had not heard from her for awhile till she returned one when Cloe was named commander of operations. Jane approached Cloe when she had gotten her job and promised to help her with whatever job she needed. Now whenever Cloe wants something done, be it tracking down criminals, training recruits, or even just someone to chat to, Jane was her shadow. Jane was happy with this For as long as Cloe was happy, she was happy) (The Akechi siblings each went though own way as well. Masaru, seeing all the destruction and chaos caused by the wars he's fought in, and noticing the hand had in it, he believed that he was still doing the bidding of the IMC by causing this. So he decided he wanted to re-build rather then destroy. He went on to starting his own construction company, Akechi Construction, where their goal is to re-build land and builds hit war. Nagisa went on to starting a Dojo. It is there he trains young people and children in martial arts so they may defend themselves from those who seek to harm them, much like he and his siblings were as kids. Kotoko, always wanted to help people though their hard times, decided she wanted to do more then just fight. After a few years of study, she went on to become a therapist. Where with her know how, her experience with loss, and her smile, she has helped many a people get by and find reason to keep going) (Soon after, Shadows from the Shadowrealm begin moving into the other Multiverses, establishing themselves alongside the rest of civilization. They became advocates of peace and prosperity across the Omniverse and have renounced their savage warrior past. Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Finales Category:Transcripts